crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Wumpa Islands
The ' Wumpa Islands' are a fictional archipelago south-east of Australia, near Tasmania. These were owned by Doctor Neo Cortex until the events of the first game. North Sanity Island North Sanity Island, also known as N. Sanity Island, is the first and most recurring of the three islands, being the home of Crash Bandicoot and his companions (until Crash Of The Titans). Much of the island is occupied by a large mountain located in the center. On the side of the mountain is a skull-shaped opening that expels a waterfall from its mouth. The resulting river passes through N. Sanity Beach, where Crash Bandicoot's first adventure began. Before the overthrow of Cortex, the island was largely inhabited by the native tribesmen (led by Papu Papu), who would capture and/or eat anything that sneaked into their territory. Their village is guarded by a tall wooden wall that completely surrounds the village. Also surrounding the village are numerous monoliths, which the tribes-folk seem to worship. After Cortex's defeat, the island became the official home of Crash Bandicoot (until Crash of the Titans), who lives in a medium-sized hut alongside Coco, Aku Aku (the protector of the islands), and others. Their hut appears to be located between N. Sanity Beach and the jungle, as shown in ''Crash Twinsanity''. The island has a cavern under ground and many Tiki Statues, including Tikimon. Interestingly, a duplicate of Tikimon is seen in Jungle Bungle at the part where the red gem is found. Since Crash Of The Titans, N. Gin had built his weapon factory there. Remains of it are seen in the Junkyard in Crash Mind Over Mutant. Trivia *The name of N. Sanity Island is a pun on the term 'insanity' *Features: Crash's First House / N. Sanity Beach / Skull Rock Waterfall / Native Village / Jungle / Caves Wumpa Island (Main article: Wumpa Island) This island is located between N. Sanity Island and Cortex Island, and was the least-occurring island in the series, before Crash and his family moved there after the events of Crash Twinsanity. Not much is known about this island, except that is littered with dated ruins and contains a lava cave below it, where a mine was located in Crash Bandicoot; it is unknown whether this mine still operates today. Also notable is the colossal Uka Tree located in the middle, in which Nina Cortex has a small tree-hut, and the tall waterfall that stems from a large tiki head (where Ripper Roo was fought in Crash Bandicoot) at the top of the ruins. It is also where Uka Uka was originally incarcerated many years before, until Doctor Cortex's shattered space station destroyed the prison, freeing Uka Uka. Also, here is a large Mojo Temple and, of course, Crash's new home. The island is also home to numerous abandoned sewer systems although their origin is unknown. The climate in Wumpa Island is colder than that of the other two islands. While the other islands would only be partially covered in snow during the winter season, Wumpa Island is completely submerged in white. Trivia *Current State: Normal. The Doominator and Space Head that collapsed on the edge of the island can be seen. *Features: Uka Tree / Ripper Roo's Waterfall / Crash's New House/ Mojo Temple / Ruins / Volcano/Mines Cortex Island (Main article: Cortex Island) The third and final island in the Wumpa Islands is the largest, but is also the least environmentally-healthy, having been overrun with pollution since its takeover by Doctor Neo Cortex (hence its name). Cortex Island was the former home of Doctor Neo Cortex, who resided in a large twisted castle known as Cortex Castle. The island also held a refinery named 'Cortex Power', where many of Cortex's mechanical contraptions were developed. Unfortunately, this very refinery was also the producer of a large amount of toxic waste, which was dumped into the nearby ocean, causing pollution. During its operation, the refinery was owned by Cortex's bodyguard, Pinstripe Potoroo, whom Crash battled as the fourth boss of Crash Bandicoot. When Pinstripe was defeated, he unintentionally shot out the refinery's core, causing Cortex Power to fall into disrepair. After the fall of Cortex, the refinery was later converted to a sewer system. Trivia * Current State: Burned and abandoned. It is possible to see the remains of Cortex Power and the remains of the castle. * Features: Cortex Castle / Cortex Power Factory Iceberg Lab (Main article: Iceberg Lab) Just north of N. Sanity Island is a huge iceberg, which holds up Dr. Neo Cortex's Iceberg Lab. It was his new lair in Crash Twinsanity. Pretty much all of the iceberg is barren because of the snow. Another huge section of the iceberg is home to the Ice Prison, and this is just north of Wumpa Island. Since ''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' the Iceberg has been inhabited by the Ratcicles in a section called Ratcicle Kingdom. Trivia * Current State: Normal. The remains of N. Gin's blown-up battleship and Cortex's trademark airship can be seen. The Ice Prison is still operational. * Features: Iceberg Lab / N. Gin's Battleship / Ice Prison Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil (Main article: Academy of Evil) It is home of the wicked and evil children. This vast place sits on its own small island just north east of the Iceberg Lab and looks dark and dangerous. Nina Cortex used to be Madame Amberly's favorite pupil before she was transferred in the Evil Public School, by her uncle. Trivia * Current State: Normal * Features: The Academy of Evil Tiki Island Tiki Island only appeared in ''Crash of The Titans'' for the GBA. This is where Tiny makes his excavation. It has very few places like a village built by Tiny's minions and a cave from where materials for the Doominator are taken. Category:Places Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Islands